Betsu no sekai de toraburu!
by frekat
Summary: (Troubles in another world!) This story follows Leriko, a boy who is magically and rather quickly thrown into a world people call Minecraftia. People interact with him, even though they're not people and he gets FUS RO DAH'd through a lot of walls, he finds another human called Saito. With a rather romantic first goal set, they journey throughout the lands of Minecraftia! (not BL)


**Quick thing before I start. Even though this is based off the rather popular mod MobTalker, the mobs won't be called what they are in the mod. They'll have Japanese names because I think that's more fitting. Got a problem with that? If you do, please ignore it or don't read this at all. (I think the MobTalker names are absolute crap. Like, seriously, Skelly/Skellen for the skeleton. You have got to be kidding me. Get an imagination of sorts. And to all my followers reading this, my other fanfiction's will be updated later even if I promised updates that were meant to be kept a few days or weeks ago.)**

School just finished for Leriko and he was rather intent on getting home quickly. A new episode of his favourite anime came out today and he couldn't wait any longer as he has had to wait all day. He set off home with a bright green hoodie with black boxes arranged in a sad face on it. His friend bought him the hoodie for his birthday and he thought it was cool and comfortable so he wore it a lot. His black board shorts went to his knees as his black runners supported the ability for him to sprint home with a black backpack on his back. He knew that when he got home his parents would make him do chores that he didn't do anyway. He's seventeen years old and he wants to have the freedom of an adult even if there is little difference.

He sprinted along the footpaths with his short white hair bouncing across his face as he didn't style it at all. His obsidian eyes were on look out and his snow white skin complimented his eyes. He was around five foot seven with a slender hourglass-like figure that he was regularly complimented on, even though he sits around all day. He smiled as it suddenly started to rain lightly when clouds appeared from nowhere and time seemed to slow down. Everything stopped and he walked around with confusion on his face. Everything was frozen in place except for him, "I don't get it. What could be happening?" His voice was gentle, calm and his words fit together like liquid water as his eccentric voice came from his mouth. He looked around and heard some sort of swirl sound that was nearby. Although it captured his attention and he wanted to find it, he couldn't see it anywhere and his vision started to fade to black, "What's happening!?" He managed to shout before darkness consumed him.

He awoke in a forest, everything made of seemingly normal shapes, "This isn't right," Leriko muttered as he was staring at a blue sky with white fluffy shapes in the sky that he presumed were clouds, "Hello! Anyone here!?" He yelled as he sat up slowly with sticks and leaves in his hair. He slowly pulled them out once he stood up and got walking in a random direction, noticing that it was very quiet except for the sound of the slight breeze, _'What is this place?' _He thought to himself as he approached what looked to be a white wolf. It turned around and barked at him before walking over and nuzzling his right hand to notice that the human it was showing affection to, wasn't a rectangle, "Strange…" Leriko muttered as the wolf started to run in the opposite direction of him towards a wooden house.

Being in an unfamiliar forest where everything is unfamiliar, Leriko decided to not go towards the wood cabin as he trusted his wide knowledge of horror games. He wondered through the forest and saw the sun setting slowly which prompted the boy to move faster. As night eventually struck, he was still in the woods with strange sounds around him that drove his survival instincts to the max, making him turn his body to the right to narrowly avoid an arrow, "Hey, what was that for!" Leriko yelled as he turned and froze on spot. There was a skeleton made of pure white bones that was holding a wooden bow that was, much to the skeleton's convenience, ready to fire as another arrow was already drawn. Leriko dived behind a tree on instinct as it was aimed for his heart. Because of his dive, it missed and hit him in the upper arm instead where he clenched his fists and grit his teeth to stop a yell from escaping his throat. He looked at the arrow and grimaced when he saw that it went deep with blood running down his arm, "Screw it!" He yelled before yanking the arrow from his arm and yelling in pain while clutching the area.

He had dropped the arrow and had had enough with that skeleton's hostility, Leriko's will to live forcing him to forget the pain and kill the thing that shot at him. Leriko ran out from behind the tree and ran out the skeleton to feel a sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw an arrow imbedded in his stomach that he was surely going to ignore. He turned and retreated, obviously not going to win the battle as he grimaced the arrow was lightly pulled by his hand, _'I need to get it out right now.' _He thought to himself as he grabbed it and started slowly pulling it out, making him yell and scream in pain as he pulled it out to get another one in the back of his calf that made him stumble and fall onto his stomach, "LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU KILL ME!" He yelled as he got up and started to limp and jog at the same time. The forest started to end and he was glad for that as he didn't want to die when he was so close to escaping the monster that was chasing him. He jumped through some shrubbery and into some fields where he saw a village a few hundred meters away, _'It's now or never!' _He thought as he mustered the courage to ignore the pain and sprint for his life.

He didn't notice the various monsters in the fields though as he ran, getting jumped by a zombie and bitten on his arm while being clawed in the face. He still continued after tripping the zombie and covering his bite with his other arm's hand to stop the bleeding as much as possible when a giant black spider with four red eyes jumped at him and made him fall onto his back. The spider was crawling towards him slowly with fangs bared as he backed away from it using his feet to only back up into something green that had the same face as his hoodie. It looked at him then nodded before silently walking up to the spider and blowing it up along with himself to leave a crater in the explosion radius. Leriko stood up and noticed a tall black thing with purple eyes that he looked into, a bad feeling gathering in his stomach as it disappeared in some purple mist-like particles.

Leriko's face turned to horror as he heard a very loud sound behind him that was followed by the rushing of wind and fast approach of sudden light. Leriko exploded through a wooden wall, shattering some vertebrae in his back and breaking his sternum with some ribs as his upper body took the brunt of the assault. He kept going though and slammed into the wall opposite it, coughing up a bit blood as he slid down the wall and onto his stomach where he saw the wide open hole with the whole army of monsters coming towards it. He smiled grimly as the first one climbed through the hole and had an arrow aimed at him, "Hey, skeleton. You tried killing me first so I guess you get the trophy, huh?" It was about to release its arrow when a black shadow wrapped around the skeleton and crushed it instantly.

He weakly turned his head and saw a girl that was a bit taller than him with silky, chocolate brown hair that went to her waist with soft purple eyes that made her beautiful. She wore a large, black coat that covered most of her body with a black miniskirt that was connected to some black stockings that went up to the halfway mark on her thighs, "Are you alright?" The girl asked as she knelt down next to Leriko, trying not to look in his eyes as her serene and calming voice drifted into the boy's ears.

"Not really. A few vertebrae, my sternum and ribs and maybe an arm are broken." He said as he coughed blood once more. The girl pulled out a glass bottle with a purple liquid that Leriko thought to not exist, "What's that?" He said as his voice became ragged and hoarse.

"It's my blood. Don't worry though, it'll heal you until you're as healthy as can be." Leriko grabbed it with his arm that wasn't hurt and popped a cork before chugging it until it was gone while a purple mist surrounded him. Bones could be heard as they snapped back into place and tearing as skin and muscle repaired themselves almost instantly. Weirdly enough, Kurayami's blood tasted like grapes. Leriko stood up with the help of the girl and looked into her purple eyes that he found charming and beautiful. It was a bad mistake on his part as she seemed to hiss at him before disappearing. Leriko sighed as he found himself flying through a wall again and into a tree where he dropped onto his head, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Baka! You're not meant to look in my eyes!"

"But they're beautiful like you! And I didn't know that! I've never seen things like this before!" The girl appeared in front Leriko as he said that, blushing while she pulled a fist back.

"I'm sorry. I can't control myself! It's part of Enderman nature to attack someone if they look you in the eyes." She yelled before throwing the fist. She felt her fist stop to see Leriko catch it with a pained expression on his face before he screamed, "FUCK~! THAT FUCKING HURT! FUCKING HELL! FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK! I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" His screams echoed through this new world as he stared at his arm. His elbow was forcefully shoved through his skin and out his arm. Blood was going everywhere and the Enderman girl was standing there shocked at what she had done, "Listen. I won't hurt you, okay? If I look in your eyes, it's because I respect you as a person!" Leriko yelled out as he twisted his body and stood up with tears of pain coming from his eyes as he grimaced, "Got another potion I can use? Feel like you punctured something and broke all my limbs."

The girl nodded and pulled another bottle from one of her coat pockets, giving it to Leriko with an apologetic expression as he drank it. He gasped for air once he was done healing and stared at the girl with a happy expression. He was careful to look in-between her thin brown eyebrows and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks for that. I'm Leriko, what's your name?" He held out his hand but was instead wrapped in a hug that made him blush as he felt the girl breathing on him.

"My name…my name is Kurayami and I'm an Enderman." They parted and Leriko smiled while looking away so she wouldn't see his blush, "So, what mob are you?"

'_If I'm correct, mobs are another words for monsters. So I'm a Human then. And what's with the things I said before. I'm usually not that smooth and they seemed to just…come out.'_

"I'm a human." Leriko casually said as he turned his head back to Kurayami

"Eh!? You're a human?"

"Yeah, what's weird about that?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion at Kurayami's antics, "And what's an Enderman?"

"Well, humans aren't meant to be all kinds of shapes like I am. They're meant to be rectangle-like. And Enderman are powerful mobs that can teleport and use shadows for weapons."

"Oh. Do you know where I am?"

"Minecraftia." If Leriko was drinking something right now, he would have spit it all over the girl in front of him.

"This can't be real." Leriko muttered as he recalled his friend briefly talking about a game called Minecraft. He had no idea what it was about and he sure as hell didn't know how to play, "Why can't it be real?" Kurayami asked with distress and confusion starting to show on her face.

"This place…it's meant to be a game…" Leriko whispered as he leant against the tree. Kurayami sat down on the floor with a shocked expression and she sat there as Leriko sat across from her, "No. That can't be true, can it?" Kurayami asked with tears in her eyes.

"It may or may not be." Leriko said as he inched towards her and wrapped around her in a comforting manner.

"My father spoke of something like this."

"Who's your father?"

"The Ender Dragon. The strongest being in the known realms." Leriko stood there with his mouth agape at what she said until fatigue hit him.

"I'm really tired. We should head back to the village." Leriko yawned as he pulled Kurayami up to drag her to one of the houses. It wasn't until that moment that Leriko noticed that there wasn't any villagers around. He dragged her into a rather large wooden house that had a singular bed with red sheets and a white pillow that looked inviting. He looked the door and gently put her on the bed where she looked up into his eyes and pulled him down into the bed with her, Kurayami quietly crying against his chest as he lay there shocked, _'That's strange. She looked into my eyes and didn't attack me. And why is she crying?'_

"What's wrong?" Leriko asked gently as he hugged her softly, the emotionally unstable girl finding a strange comfort when in his arms.

"Do you think you'd understand the feeling of knowing that you might not even be real?" She whispered as she cried even more.

"We're alive though. Isn't it better to know that we're living in the moment?" He said as he wiped her tears away with his index finger, "Sometimes, I wished to leave my home and into a fantasy world where I could have fun and struggle in survival. And guess what? I found it right here. I would've died if you didn't come when you did and I'm truly grateful for that. So thank you." He whispered that part as he wrapped his arms around her tighter to comfort her. Leriko had never had a girlfriend, but for some reason he knew how to help this girl, "Do you really mean that?" She whispered as she looked into his eyes with hope.

"Yes, I do." He said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly with a blush on her face.

**{Rated M for reasons you will find out. Just this section 'till I say.}**

'_Why is this happening? We've only known each other for a short time and she's already making out me? This defines all nature laws that I never knew! Something's definitely wrong with this situation. Could she be a Succubus?' _Leriko didn't fight her, he followed along and even went as far as to stick his tongue in her mouth and wrestle with her tongue, _'Why do I know what to do in these situa-…never mind. It's the anime. And everyone knows that after you do this kind of thing, the girl you're doing it with will cling to you. I actually wouldn't mind though because she's really cute.' _They parted for air and breathed in slowly as they stared into each other's eyes with a trail of saliva connecting the two together.

"Leriko." She whispered softly with love audible in her voice.

"Yes, Kurayami?"

"I think I'm in love with you." She said before pinning him to the bed and crawling on top of him, tongue kissing once more as she started to undress.

'_HOLY SHIT! She wants to have sex on the first night. She's really cute but also lacks a bit in the boob department. Doesn't matter. But why am I suddenly attracted to her? It's really strange. I'll need to figure this out later.' _He thought as he started groping her almost non-existing boobs. She moaned softly into his mouth as the moon shone on Kurayami through a window, making her look like a goddess that would take anyone's breath away. She took off her jacket and threw it to the side, revealing her chest of which Leriko started to gently lick her breasts and nibble on her nipples. She moaned in pleasure as they parted their mouths to breath, Leriko taking his hoodie off and a black shirt that was underneath to reveal his rather feminine looking chest at the lack of muscles. Kurayamia giggled slightly as she gave a predatory smile that Leriko returned with a fiery passion, "Are you sad you don't have muscles? It doesn't matter. I like you like this." Kurayami purred as she leant in closer to his face to kiss him more deeply this time.

"Stop it, please...I don't think I'm ready. I barely even know you!" Leriko said as he held Kurayami's face back with his hand.

"_**Do**__n'__**t **__stru__**ggle,**__ bo__**y**__.__**" **_A multi layered voice echoed around inside of the room. Suddenly, Leriko lost all control of his mind and body as he watched what he was currently doing to Kurayami.

'_Wait…how old is she!? And we're seriously about to have sex! Oh Kami, I thank you for this wonderful gift of an anime-looking beauty!'_

Kurayami started to straddle Leriko's waist as she started taking her skirt off that was gone to reveal lacy black panties that threatened to give Leriko an intense blush that could make him pass out because of the heat, "Now…tell me Leriko, do you love me? Because I love you." She purred.

"…I!" Leriko was immediately wrapped in a heated tongue battle as they hugged at the same time. They broke apart shortly after while gasping for air.

"It doesn't matter what you say as I will always love you." Kurayami started to take Leriko's shorts of as she spoke, smiling as he was only wearing a pair of black boxers, "Ara ara, your good for a human."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You're my first. So this is a special night, just remember that."

"It's my first as well…I have to say that I'm pretty nervous."

"Hush," Kurayami said as she put her finger to his mouth as she straddle on his waist as she smiled seductively down at him, "Everything will be fine." As they were about to kiss, a bellowing and hollow voice of a dragon echoed across the land.

"**And to think my daughter would stoop so low to make love to a lowly human. How pathetic. I want to see you at home immediately."** Kurayami frowned and got off of Leriko and the bed while putting her clothes back on.

"I'll see you later, my love." Kurayami said with a sad smile as she disappeared in a purple mist.

"Why did that have to happen then?" Leriko muttered before closing his eyes as a lone release of air escaped his mouth. He succumbed to the darkness in his mind slowly, thinking about Kurayami…

**{It stopped. Back to being rated T. But that was awkward as fuck just writing that. Plot progressions though.}**

* * *

><p>Kurayami appeared in front of a giant black dragon that was tens of storeys high with black spines and purple eyes, much like Kurayami, <strong>"Daughter, why would you do such a thing!?" <strong>The dragon roared in anger, bringing small tears to his daughter's eyes that quickly disappeared.

"He saved me…from the truth of this world. And he's not like the other humans!"

"**Ohoho, so he knows my secret than. And how is he different?"**

"He looks like me. And he's beautiful, unlike those villagers. He has a strong resolve to live and he even survived my attacks when he looked me in the eye."

"**So he's a tough bastard than?"**

"Father, what does it mean that I don't want to hurt him when he looks in my eyes?"

"**Don't know. Must something about that emotion you call love? Now, for your punishment. I want you to bring him here tomorrow morning where we'll have a fight to the death."**

"What? You can't do that! I love him and I won't let you hurt him!"

"**You don't have an opinion in this matter. Better yet, bring him immediately."**

"No!"

"**Then I'll kill him in his sleep."**

"No! I won't let you touch him!"

"**I don't have time for your nonsense." **The dragon said before a giant purple vortex appeared that threw an unconscious Leriko that was fully clothed out of it. Kurayami teleported and caught him as he woke up with a groan, _'Huh, the sky's black? Why is that? Am I dead? Wait…Kurayami is here!'_

"Where exactly am I? The sky's black and there's a giant dragon…GIANT DRAGON!?"

"**Ready human?"**

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"**Do you not know of the Ender Dragon?"**

"I'm sorry. I was sleeping and have no idea where I am. Can I sleep?"

"**Foolish human. We're having a fight to the death."**

"Eh!? A fight to the death!?" Leriko yelled as he suddenly jumped from Kurayami's arms and into a fighting stance that was focused around martial arts.

"**I will let you go if you leave my daughter alone."**

"Never!" Leriko yelled as he charged at the giant dragon to narrowly avoid being turned to ash by purple fire.

"**Do you honestly think you can beat me?" **The dragon roared as he swung a claw towards Leriko that made contact with his body. He went flying and crashed into a large tower made of a hard black stone with purple crystals in it, shattering most of his bones and rendering his body useless. He couldn't even move as his neck collapsed in on itself, _'I can't lose! I can't seriously die! I'm still a virgin and that dragon is the one that stopped it! I gotta beat him!' _He mentally yelled as he felt consciousness slipping. The last thing he saw was Kurayami cradling him in her arms while crying and fumbling with one of her blood bottles, **"Do you see now, Kurayami? He's not worthy enough to even look at you."**

"How could you do this!?" She screamed as her heart ached from emotions. She made Leriko drink one of her bottles but he wasn't healing for some reason, "Leriko! LERIKO! Wake up…please…I love you so much so don't die…please…" She let her tears fall onto his cheeks and run down his own.

"**You're never leaving The End ever again!" **The dragon roared as Kurayami emotionally broke down while hugging the dead body of Leriko…

* * *

><p>'<em>Why do I feel so light? Am I seriously dead? I died a freaking virgin. I'm so disappointed in myself.' <em>Leriko thought as he floated through a dark void that let him feel nothing, _'If I was a hero from an RPG, I would've already revived at the chapel or whatever. Why couldn't my life be an RPG?' _He ranted about nonsense in his mind as his body started to tingle and vibrate intensely. It stopped and his eyes suddenly shot open for him to see himself in the bed where he also made love to Kurayami. He sighed and covered his eyes with his forearm, "My life officially sucks. I've gotta go save her from that dark place and also beat that dragon." He muttered to himself as he swung himself out of bed, quickly exiting the house to go towards the forest that he was in last night. Before he did, he entered a suspicious looking house with a chest in it that had some useful items. It contained an iron axe, some bread and some sticks. He put the bread and sticks in his backpacks while he approached a tree and started hacking at the base with the axe. The tree fell over and split into five small logs, much to Leriko's confusion. He picked them up and put them in his backpack for him to suddenly be grabbed by a cold hand and pulled into some shadows.

"Hello there, human." A rather high pitched and modulated voice whispered in Leriko's ear.

"Who is it this time?"

"Hikari the Skeleton."

"What do you want? I need to save someone from the Ender Dragon." Hikari chuckled lightly and turned Leriko to face her. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied up into a pony tail that stuck outwards and ended halfway down her back with grey eyes that sat upon a beautiful face that had rather fair skin. She wore a small grey vest with short sleeves that put no effort in concealing her large breasts because it was zipped up at the top and only the top. She wore small grey shorts that barely covered her groin and long silver gloves that stopped at the elbow with grey boots on her foot with grey stockings stopping just above her knees. There was a wooden longbow around her shoulders with a quiver full of arrows, "Human, do you honestly think you can defeat the Ender Dragon? He's the strongest being in all the realms." Leriko stared her hard in the eye with a determined expression.

"I'm from a different world so anything could happen. If you don't need anything else, I'll be on my way." He said before turning around to walk away for him to be yanked by the hood on his hoodie and back into Hikari.

"Maybe I could help you?" The innocence that was laced in the question made it hard to refuse, making Leriko sigh before turning around and holding his hand out.

"I'm Leriko," Hikari politely shook his hand with a smile on her face, "Well, let's start with you telling me the basics of this world."

"It's still hard to believe that you're from another world. But anyway, this world is called Minecraftia and things may be different from things in your world," Leriko nodded and opened his backpack to pull out a pen and a small journal for him to write down everything she said, "This world used to be made fully out of cubes at one point but it suddenly changed to this a few days ago."

"Does that mean you were cubes?" Leriko asked while writing things down.

"No. There were a special type of people that were made of all shapes, just like you and me."

"So Kurayami's a special type of mob." Leriko muttered to himself without noticing the expression on Hikari's face.

"You met Kurayami?"

"Yeah. Her dad tried to kill me and trapped her in The End for all eternity."

"Well, that'll spark some news among everyone. Back on topic, with these cubes you collected from trees, sand and stone with other materials, you could make things and build houses and other types of structures."

"How would I go about doing this?" Hikari sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know? Anyway, get those logs you got earlier and place them on the floor," Leriko followed her instructions and made a small cube out of them. Much to his confusion, they were squares instead of the circular logs he collected, "They won't be able to be pushed or pulled though. If you want to collect them back you simply punch them until they turn back into logs." Leriko hesitated before punching each one several times to be surprised when they turned back into circular logs.

"This is really weird. In my way, you have to cut a tree down with an axe or you'll break your hands punching it. And the physics and physical properties are different as well."

"Well, I should teach you how to craft. It'll be weird from your world's crafting. Pick up a log in your hand and try crush it with." Leriko did that quite easily and found four wooden planks in his hands, much to his shock about the simplicity of creating things in this world.

"Eh!? What the hell!? This doesn't make any sense!"

"It does for me. Now, crush those and you'll get a crafting table." Leriko did that and found a small wooden table with nine squares in the centre and strange patterns on the sides of it.

"What do I do with this?"

"You make things on it, baka."

"Oh. So do they merge together magically?"

"No. You push them together and they make the object. I guess I should teach you how to create sticks as you need them for important items. Get two wooden planks and crush them. Anyway, I've got to go before my father kills me."

"Oh. Can we meet again sometime?"

"Yeah, see you later Leriko." Hikari walked into the shadows to disappear almost instantly. Leriko put all his things back in his bag after writing about the lesson he was given as well as his first encounter in this world in his journal. He cut down more trees until his backpack was full of wood with cracks running along the blade of his axe that was desperately needing to be replaced. He looked up at the sky and smiled when he saw that it was midday to instantly frown when his stomach grumbled from hunger, _'I should probably eat some of the bread in my bag. Maybe go hunt some animals for meat?' _Leriko opened his backpack and dug into the bottom of it where he took a loaf of bread and shoved it in his mouth to eat it as he walked back to the village.

He entered the house where he had his sexual encounter and got to work with experimenting on recipes for creating things. He put the crafting table in the corner of the building and created sixteen more planks and twelve more sticks. He put two sticks upwards in the two centre squares and one plank on top that merged together to make a wooden shovel. He recorded that down in his journal and tried two planks and one stick in the centre. It, much to Leriko's happiness, made a wooden sword that he swung around before getting back to work. By nightfall, Leriko had managed to make a wooden axe, wooden pickaxe, wooden hoe and a wooden chest that he placed next to his crafting table. He stored everything but his bread, sword, journal and pen and his iron axe so he could travel lightly for him to find out he was exhausted from the day's work. He jumped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling as he heard the several monsters and animals running around outside together.

Some banging could be heard on the wooden door and he looked over to see a zombie pounding against it, "Go away," He muttered for the zombie to groan and pound harder on the door. "For fucks sake." Leriko jumped out of bed, took his hoodie off and picked up his sword that he was planning to use as his murder weapon. He swung his door open and jumped back when the zombie stumbled inside to grab him. Leriko bashed the zombie on the head and it fell backwards from the force to only be killed as Leriko crushed the head with his foot. He picked up the body and threw it outside before kicking the brain matter outside and slamming his door shut with the lock active. He shut his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed and let the darkness consume him once more…

* * *

><p>She sat there, looking up to the black that consumed the world of Minecraftia. She was from another world like the boy she saw. He was falling from space though like she was, except the boy was unconsciousness. She had watched him fall through the canopy of sticks and leaves and made no efforts to help him. She wanted to watch him suffer like she did those first few nights. But she didn't get what she wanted as she sensed a strange power in that boy. Perhaps it was one that could end the Ender Dragon and his accursed daughter?<p>

She stood up on her perch and watched him get thrown through a wall and nearly killed. She couldn't explain the feeling of satisfaction she felt when she saw him catch the Ender girl's hand. But what he said next shook her to the very core, "If I look into your eyes, it's because I respect you as a person!" She thought of him as an idiot as he stared into her eyes and hugged her. She backed away from her place on a cliff top and into the shadows…

* * *

><p>The sun rose and Leriko was already at work with his new tools. He dug a hole that was deep enough to catch some things in them with a staircase to the side of it that went underground. He didn't go to deep though and he managed to get a few pieces of stone that he used to make a stone pickaxe and a stone sword. He dug deeper and deeper as sunlight couldn't travel any further and he stopped in his tracks when he came across a rock with some black stuff in it. When he touched the black stuff it smudged things on his fingers so he presumed it to be coal, which was correct as he got a chunk of black coal from the stone, <em>'Wonder what I could do with this.' <em>He thought as he tried combining things to get no results. He picked up a stick and shoved them together to drop the new item he created as it illuminated the small, shallow mineshaft, "Light!? It's a wooden stick torch!" He yelled in joy as he saw three other ones next to the one he dropped. Luckily, they hadn't lit yet so he put them in his back pack to mine more of the coal as the torch still lay on the floor.

As his arms grew tired, he had collected ten coals that he shoved into his backpack that tired out his shoulders almost instantly, _'This stuff's heavy.' _He thought as he climbed out of his mineshaft and into the sudden sunlight that blinded him for a few seconds, "Ugh, I'm not use to working out so much." He mumbled to himself as he dropped his backpack and rolled his shoulders around in their sockets to hear a pop and a sudden pain, "Did I just dislocate my fucking shoulder!?" He yelled out to no one as he attempted to push it back in its socket as it hung limply by his side, currently no use to his objective, "Fuck it!" He yelled as he pushed it as hard as he could only for it to pop back in with a satisfying pain relief. He picked his backpack up and held it in his arms as he used his foot open the door to his house so he can take a break. He put the stones and coal in the chest and kept the torches on him in case of emergencies or if he needed light, _'I need food and stuff like that. I'll go adventuring to find some animals.'_

He left his house just as the sun was setting and ventured through the forest in hopes of some cows or pigs and other domestic farm animals that produced food. He had no luck as the forest seemed to go on forever with the wind gently blowing the leaves and branches while the light danced in eccentric shapes through the canopy of leaves. He came across the same wooden cabin he saw when he woke up in this place so he approached it. He was prepared this time and he was confident he could take on anything. He came around to the front door and knocked on it to hear nothing from the inside, not even the sound of someone breathing, "Hello…is anyone in there?" He called out to still get no response. He gently opened the door and immediately closed it when he saw what was on the inside.

There was blood everywhere, floors and walls being splattered by the substance as a broken sword lay near another wooden door that had bloody hand prints on it, "Hello! Anyone in here!?" He yelled as he stepped inside to proceed walking towards the second door. He opened it slowly as it was suspiciously dark in the room and took out a torch that lighted instantly in his hands. He turned away to avoid vomiting at the brutal sight in front of him. A teenage boy no older than Leriko had been ripped to shreds by something. His torso was missing and his innards were all over the floor with a thick gash down the centre of his neck. He was long dead as he was a ghoulish white and his once blue eyes were clouded and lifeless. Leriko was about to leave when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes that made him rush to attention.

A boy that was around the same age as Leriko was huddled in a corner with tears in his chestnut brown eyes. His spiky, ginger hair had blood in it and his white shirt with black jeans had blood stains running through them, "Are you okay?" Leriko asked as he crouched down in front of the boy that nodded furiously and quickly in response, "Do you know what happened?" The boy was visibly shaken and wasn't making any effort to talk to Leriko, "Since you're not going to talk, I'll take you back to my place where you can rest. Is there anything you need?" The boy shook his head and accepted Leriko's outstretched hand that pulled him up and out of the bloody house.

The sun was setting again and Leriko swore, picking up his pace as the village was visible and in reach. Leriko opened up the door to his house and closed it behind the two when they entered, Leriko placing his torch down to illuminate the room as it was dark, "What's your name?" Leriko asked as he sat the boy down on his bed.

"Saito." Saito's voice was brittle as tears were still in his eyes but overall, his voice was silvery and slightly comforting.

"I'm Leriko. Now, Saito, are you from around here?"

"No. I'm not from this world."

"Same here."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know what you're doing then?" His voice was clear now but was tremulous instead.

"Calm down. I can tell you're excited for some reason. I was told by a skeleton called Hikari." Saito broke down in laughter as Leriko showed a small smile, offering comfort to the boy.

"That's bullshit."

"It's the truth. I nearly had sex with a beautiful Enderman girl," Leriko looked distant as his voice got quieter, "She was called Kurayami and she is my first love."

'_That stuff again!? What's happening with my mind? Could it be her eyes or something that has made me attracted to her?'_

"What happened to her, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Her father locked her away forever in a realm called The End. Her father is the strongest being on this world and he's called the Ender Dragon."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking…" Leriko smiled at the boy that was looking at the floor and rubbed his head in a reassuring manner.

"It's not your fault. It's mine actually. I fought with her father and lost but I'm going back prepared next time. I'll end him and save Kurayami." Saito looked up while grinning mischievously.

"And I'll help you!"

"Thanks, Saito. But when I fight the Ender Dragon," Leriko's tone changed cold and viscious as he spoke of the Ender Dragon, "I'll be the one who fights him. But you can help me with other things. I guess I'll have to teach you the basics of this world. Read this book." Leriko threw Saito his journal and he began reading word-for-word what Hikari told Leriko.

"Wow, never knew things could be so simple."

"Neither did I. Now rest up as we're going on an adventure tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Adventures! Where are you going to sleep though?"

"The floor. You can have my bed since I find the floor rather comforting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Leriko lay down on the floor by the bed and smiled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Come sunrise, the two were already out the door with some gear. Leriko had eight torches in his bag with the two bread loaves and empty glass bottles Hikari gave him. Leriko gave Saito his wooden sword while Leriko had his pick in his bag with his sword by his side in his right hand. They walked southwards towards a plan where they were sure that they'd find some farm animals to murder for food and possibly armour or clothing. The grass was knee height and they both thought the same thing, "Why does this remind me of a Pokémon game?" They said at the same time while looking each other in the eye before laughing with together.<p>

"It actually does. We only need some Poke balls now and we'll be real Pokémon trainers. Remember, never look strangers in the eyes." Leriko said while looking at the horizon for possible animals.

"Yeah, that was the one thing I hated about the game. Whenever you looked at an NPC they attacked you straight away, whether you like it or not."

"Tell me about yourself, Saito."

"Well, I'm sixteen and five months old. Lived by myself in an apartment because my parents died not too long ago. I'm a massive gamer and that's pretty much it."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't be. I'm tired of this 'I'm sorry' bullshit. Why would you say that if you didn't even kill them? The killer should apologise even though it won't be enough to bring them back." Leriko was surprised at his sudden outburst and put no effort into saying anything as it was clear that Saito needed some space, "I'm sorry, Leriko. I'm just angry." They weren't from the village and the sun had risen fully over the horizon by the time Saito apologised.

"It's okay…I'd be pretty angry to and I'm kind of in the same situation as you with Kurayami being locked away and all that." They didn't say anymore as they kept walking to approach a small pond with crystal clear water. Leriko pulled out the bottle and scooped water into it, a light purple tinge being added as there were still several drops of Kurayami's blood in the bottle, "Got another bottle, Leriko?" Saito asked as Leriko stay crouched in front of the pond.

'_She gave me two bottles, didn't she? If so, should I drink a bottle immediately to see if it still has healing properties?' _He grabbed the other bottle and filled it with water, instantly drinking it and feeling a strange tingling throughout his body, _'If I'm correct, it may store the blood in my body until I'm injured or near death.' _Leriko thought as he refilled the bottle with a rather thoughtful expression. He turned back around and gave the clear water to Saito, "Leriko, why are one of your eyes purple?"

"Stop kidding around. There's no way…holy shit. It was her blood. Because she's an Enderman and she gave me her blood to drink so I could heal, it's slowly turning me into an Enderman. It's reproducing my damaged human DNA with the DNA of an Enderman." It was one hundred percent true as Leriko's left eye turned purple for a minute before fading back into his obsidian colour, "It's turned back to normal now. That's really strange. But we should continue." Leriko nodded and stood back up and put his bottle, the one with the purple tinge to it, in his backpack so they could continue adventuring with eyes that looked like they were staring into a deep void of which no one could return.

They kept on trudging through the grasslands in silence, neither of the two boys knowing what to say to each other. Saito turned his gaze over his shoulder and started laughing uncontrollably at a mildly disturbing sight. A pig with no legs was gliding across the floor like it was some sort of ice, "That's nightmare material!" Leriko said while pounding the ground with his fist.

"Are you a fucking idiot!? That's so fucking kawaii!" Saito yelled in response while nearly dying from the lack of oxygen.

"You're the fucking idiot! It's ugly as heck." Leriko was crying against a tree with his hands over his eyes and his sword threatening to cut his neck.

"What are you doing, baka!? You're going to kill yourself!"

"It's that evil pig! I'll gouge my eyes out if you want me to stay alive!" Saito started shaking Leriko by the shoulders as he cried and punched a tree with enough force for it to fall over on top of them. Because they were lucky bastards, a strong wind managed to pick up and push the tree out of the way and on top of the pig. It created some bacon and pork chops that Leriko happily shoved in his pockets while Saito was kneeling in front of the tree crying over the squashed pig that, in subtle terms, gave Leriko the thought of ending his own life.

As soon as it started, they stopped their antics and began walking with serious expressions written on their faces, "That was certainly awkward." Saito muttered while trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Yeah, it was." Silence once returned as a slight breeze suddenly picked up added with some grey clouds rolling out from behind some hills, "Reckon it'll rain soon?" Leriko asked as they neared a cliff face with a cave dug into it.

"Yeah. We should go in that cave and see what treasures it has."

"Agreed." They entered the dark cave when they got near it, Leriko pulling a torch out of his backpack that instantly lighted to illuminate the cave that went deep into the underground. They passed various areas that branch off from the main one and they mentally noted where they were so they can explore them later, "There's nothing in here." Saito said as they came to a dead end. They didn't get far underground as the tunnel sloped slightly which gave them the impression that it wasn't even a cave. Oh, if only they knew, "Yeah, let's head back. It should be turning night soon and the monsters will own us, even if we have our swords." It was at that moment that they heard weird sounds coming from behind them. Being stupid, they turned around and froze at what they saw before them.

Giant spiders were coming out of the walls and floor and towards the frozen pair with fangs bared, ready to kill their prey, "Think we should-AHHHH!" Leriko shouted to then scream as once pounced at him to stab its two front spines straight through his calves, "BITCH! WHY THE CALVES!?" He screamed at the spider as he swung his sword and cut the spines off to then turn and slowly walk away as the pain seemed to be too much for the boy to the handle. Saito had already ran away to some place in the cave, the spiders blocking the entrance and making the boy turn down once of the many corridors. Leriko turned around and sidestepped instantly to dodge a spider that would've clawed straight through his brain.

"I SAID TO FUCK OFF!" He yelled as he sliced straight through the middle of the spider to get silk wrapped all around his blade. He quickly pulled it off of his blade and shoved the sticky substance into one of his short's many pockets as he kept on walking with the torch in his right hand and his stone sword in his left, _'If this was a fantasy movie or game, fire would make them back off and leave me alone. I could try that but risk losing this torch.' _He thought as he turned a corner to miss being tackled and pounced on by several spiders at the same time. After hesitating for a few seconds, he threw his torch at a group of spiders that was in front of him and noticed that they seemed to stop moving to then scurry back into the shadows, _'So it actually works. Good job me.' _

He turned his head and noticed that there wasn't any spiders following him, a grim expression slowly making its way onto his face as he grabbed the spines lodged in his legs. He slowly pulled them out and screamed in pain when he suddenly yanked them out to find that he ripped a few muscles and one of his leg nerves. He couldn't move that leg well and thought that it was over until he remembered the water with the drops of Kurayami's blood in it. He, while panicking like crazy, fumbled to open his bottle once he pulled it from his backpack, _'Please work! My life depends on this!' _He hastily drank the liquid in the bottle to shudder as his body started to tingle again.

He felt the muscles and nerves repairing themselves and he smiled when he could walk again. The hole through his leg hadn't healed but Leriko didn't mind as he could run again with his blood running freely down his leg, "Saito! Where are you!?" He yelled as he started a slow jog. He could still hear the spiders moving around on the floor and he cringed as he remembered bad experiences with smaller spiders back at his home. Saito didn't reply and Leriko hoped he was alright as he was Leriko's only friend and backup in this new world. He came into a full on sprint in the dark while being cautious enough to trip over the sloping ground where he would injure himself even more, "Saito! You okay!?" Saito still didn't reply and Leriko cursed under his breath. He continued running until he hit something rather sticky that held him in place.

"Ara ara, a human has been caught in my trap." Leriko groaned as he realised that he had to deal with another monster girl that was behind him.

"For fucks sake!" Leriko called out as he heard spiders gathering behind him.

"Why the expression? You don't look cute like that, you know?"

"Are you some sort of tsundere?"

"What's a tsundere?" Leriko sweat dropped and had a blank expression while sighing inside of his mind.

"Never mind the expression. What do you want? I've already had to deal with a Skeleton called Hikari and an Enderman called Kurayami."

"Oh, so you've met Hikari?"

"Mhm. She told me how this world works as I come from another world."

"You mean another realm? Like the Nether or the Aether?"

"No no no. Another _world_. Planet Earth to be precise."

"What's this Earth place like?"

"I'll tell you if you let me go."

"No deal. I plan on eating you later."

"Then you won't find out what Earth is."

"I don't care. I can ask another human."

"I'm the only one from Earth."

"Still don't care. You know what, I'm getting hungry so I should eat you now."

"Why now? I'm just skin and bones."

"I beg to differ."

"Hikari will get sad if I'm gone." At the mention of Hikari, the girl seemed to pull Leriko off of the web to then pin him on the floor, "What are you doing?" Leriko asked as he observed the girl. She appeared to be girl in her early teens, large red eyes on her pale face with a smug smile and thigh length purple hair that was tied into a pony tail with a purple headband with two red, circular jewels on it. She appeared to be wearing a grey V-neck sweater with two black stripes near the shoulder and wrists. Small black short-shorts covered a little part of her legs with grey and black striped stockings that covered the rest of her skin. Leriko also noticed that she had nearly to none breasts and no shoes on, "You look kinda cute. I won't eat you but I'll have some fun with you, how about it?"

"I don't even know your name and you said you wanted to eat me. Tell me why I should let you bang me!?"

"Well, my name's Kumo."

"That's a start. And your spiders tried killing me."

"Oh, they did? I'm terribly sorry about that. Did any of them bite you?"

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE SORRY! And no, I didn't get bit."

"That sucks. I can't suck the poison out now." Leriko had a blank face as he slowly took in what she said.

"…You're disgusting…"

"I can always eat you."

"I'd rather get eaten than be sucked off by some thirteen year old."

"That's mean!" Kumo huffed her cheeks and crossed her arms while sitting on Leriko's chest while he blushed lightly.

"But that's what you meant."

"That's not what I meant."

"That's not what you meant!?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Simply biting your arm and sucking the poison out." Leriko wanted to face palm himself at that exact moment but noticed that his arms were pinned to the cold stone floor, much to his disappointment, "I am so disappointed in myself."

"And I'm disappointed in you."

"…I don't what to say about that."

"Neither do I." Silence filled the area for a few minutes before Leriko blushed lightly.

"Can you get off me? It's rather awkward."

"You might try to run away."

"Why would I run away?"

"Why would you run away?"

"…Please stop that."

"No."

"You're really childish."

"Of course I am, I'm only thirteen years old."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"Why should I?"

"I want to know!"

"Want to know what?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Hey, children shouldn't swear."

"Like you're one to talk." Footsteps could be heard echoing down one of the passages and Saito came sprinting down the corridor towards Leriko and Kumo with a group of spiders chasing him, "LERIKO! SAVE ME!" He yelled as Leriko sighed and closed his eyes.

"Stop your friends from killing him or I may have to do it myself."

"Fine. Stop chasing that kid." With that one sentence, the spiders stopped and scurried back into their hiding places while Saito was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Leriko and Kumo while panting and gasping for air, "Did I interrupt something?" He asked as he noticed the position the pair was in.

"No you di-." Leriko was cut off when he felt a rather sharp object pressing against his manhood.

"Yes, you were actually," Kumo suddenly hugged Leriko and buried her head in his chest, "We were about to have some fun."

"Damn you, Leriko. You're about to get laid again." Saito mumbled to himself as a spider dragged him away by his shirt.

"Didn't know spiders could do that," Leriko said as he watched Saito disappearing down the tunnel, "But you're not going to kill him, right?"

"Of course not! They're just showing him the way out."

"I hope so."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You trapped me in a web after your spiders tried murdering me and you pressed something sharp against my dick."

"Hehehe, I don't know what you're talking about," Kumo said while looking away while blushing suspiciously, "But seriously, why would I lie to you?"

"We just met for Kami's sake!"

"Fair enough."

"Could you get off of me? Please."

"No, you're quite comfy." Leriko blushed and slightly turned his head to the side while Kumo rose an eyebrow at that action.

"Starting to like me already?"

"_**Y**__ou __**can**__'t __**deny **__you'r__**e des**__ti__**ny, bo**__y.__**"**_

"That voice…" Leriko whispered to himself as he lost control of his body. His arms suddenly pulled back and punched Kumo off of him, _'Why can't I control my body, dammit!' _

"What's the big idea?"

"_**H**__eh__**aha**__ha,__**" **_The thing controlling Leriko's body laughed maniacally as he started to glow golden,_**"Pu**__ny h__**uma**__n has __**gon**__e __**b**__ye-__**bye."**_

"What the hell do you mean by that, Leriko?" Kumo got no response as she was suddenly blinded the golden light. When it faded, Leriko was nowhere to be seen and there was a patch of multi-coloured fire where he once stood, _'Strange. I think I should tell my father about this.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Dammit! What the fuck am I doing!?' <em>There was only darkness and nothing else.

'_**So I finally get to meet you.' **_A female voice called out. It was rather distorted and it came from every direction so Leriko couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

'_And you are?'_

'_**Hmm, who am I?'**_

'_You don't even know what you are?'_

'_**Yes. The earliest thing I remember is disappearing in some multi-coloured flames.'**_

'_Seems legit. Guess I need to give you a name or something?'_

'_**Yes, you do.'**_

'…_Guess I'll call you Akuma.'_

'_**What does Akuma mean?'**_

'_Demon in Japanese.'_

'_**I'm not a demon! And what's Japanese?'**_

'…_What are you anyway?'_

'_**Something.'**_

'_Well, that's helpful. I'm Leriko.'_

'_**Nice to meet you, Leriko. Now, let's make a contract.'**_

'_A contract? Details please. I'm not some typical idiot that'll answer positively about this straight away.'_

'_**...Um, I don't know the exact details. It just came to mind.'**_

'_Until you know the details, I'm not agreeing to anything!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter. So, um, should this be rated M 'cos of that little 'scene' where Akuma had control with Kurayami? Should Leriko accept this contract and what should it be? Gender-bender, elemental powers, anything you want? You can decide. Just leave a review or I'll decide myself. I update whenever I finish writing a chapter and I feel like I won't run out of ideas for this fanfiction. The two protagonists, the not so mentioned antagonist (cliff girl) and the arc have been revealed!<strong>

**And yes, Akuma literally means demon. Kumo means spider (creative, right?) and Kurayami means darkness or something like that. Oh, Hikari means light and that's ironic for a skeleton. It's a nice name though so you can't complain.**

**Love it, like it, hate it? Don't worry, flames help me cook my ramen so feel free to express your hate in the reviews. Review and all that crap. Support or do whatever the fuck you want as it's your own decision and life.**

**See you next time.**

**(If you think the intro is to fast that'll be explained in later chapters so don't worry.)**


End file.
